Sweet Blood
by Catsmeowh44
Summary: (F&K) In a world of vampires humans are like candy!


Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own CLAMP or any of their coolio characters…

But I did make this story using their characters, because I felt like it…

* * *

In A World Of Vampires Humans Are Like Candy…

In the palace courtroom of the Vampire's domain, Fuma prince of all vampires was at a celebration for his victory over the enemy, The Onobe clan to be exact. Some of them got scattered but they would be no threat now, considering Fuma and every one else in the world were vampires except for some, which includes the Onobe clan, who are human. Although Fuma thought there was not much to celebrate seeing as though the leader of the Onobe clan had gotten away, so it didn't really feel like a victory for him, but never the less he was in the mood for some entertainment. Lord Fuma was currently watching some girls dancing around in skimpy clothing, which really didn't appeal to him, he rolled his eyes and bared it.

"Lord Fuma, are you not pleased with the dancing girls?" Said the girl sitting to his right, known as Somie the Bitch of the vampires. She suited her title well but could act nice if she felt like it, which was almost never.

"No, no it's wonderful really!" He shot her a toothy smile exposing his fangs, then turned back to the show with a frown.

Somie watched Fuma and frowned as well, raising an eyebrow she sighed.

Clapping her hands she signaled one of her human servant girls to come to her side, the girls who were dancing stopped and walked off. The young servant girl came to her side and held out her arm. Somie gave her a slanted smile and bit down on the tender flesh.

Fuma watched wondering why she stopped the dancers to drink?

Somie took her fangs out, and the pained servant withdrew her arm. "Fetch the presents for the prince." The servant bowed and took her leave into the back room. Somie turned to smile at Lord Fuma.

"What's this?" Fuma finally asked but received no answer, Somie just smiled wider, and crossed her fingers then looked at the door her servant went in.

Fuma turned his head to the door not soon after did the great wooden and steel doors screech open. His eyes widened as he sensed humans but one was different, still human just different.

"Ah yes, at_ last_…" Somie got up from her chair, bowed to Lord Fuma and presented her gifts.

"Hmm.." Fuma smirked at Somie, which seemed to please her, than focused his vision on the humans lined out before him he rubbed his chin happily.

"These are some of our finest human slaves, you may chose one for your enjoyment. There are 1, 2, 3 slaves here…. Wait… 3! Were is the 4th slave! She clapped her hands for her slave girl again. She grabbed the collar on her slave's neck. "Where's the 4th slave gone?"

"He is in the back room my lord." The human got on her knees

"Well than go get him!" she blared at the servant.

"I'm sorry my lord he refused to move…"

Somie glared at the girl and kicked her aside. "**Worthless garbage**!" she snarled.

"It's quite alright I can take my pick at this lot." Fuma said looking at the 3 human girls.

"No, not for the prince, I will go get him." Somie walked into the back room and shut the doors.

"Him…hmm" Fuma pondered it was a guy, (obviously.)

Fuma studied the three girls. They were all blonde, skinny, and in belly shirts with short skirts. Fuma could almost feel the blood pulsating within their veins, It made him hungry and clouded he needed a drink, so it was by chance he was receiving a free meal.

He could here rustling noises behind the door, while his court sat silently. All of them were vampires except 5 or 6 human slaves.

The two guards came over and opened the giant doors, Somie walked out and told the guards to take care of him. Somie sat back at her seat next to Fuma and smiled once more " I hope you will be pleased.."

The guards came out pulling a young boy in chains behind them, the guards were blocking Fuma's view of the boy not purposely but all he could see was a mop of black hair, behind the two guards. Fuma's eyes widened as he felt the humans aura, he was abnormally strong for a human of his age, which looked around 16.

" Ah Lord Fuma do you know who this young boy is?" Somie laughed spas like when Fuma shook his head; which lowered down to a slight giggle and she said calmly. " He is the one who got away… The leader of the Onobe clan."

Fuma laughed devilishly, "let me see his face." Fuma waved a hand.

The guards pulled the slave to Fuma's feet, and let him drop to his knees.

Fuma held his breath at the beauty before him; he studied the boy with great care as Somie watched on in excitement. He had a slender form, pail skin that looked so soft, beautiful Raven colored hair, but he did not show his face he kept it bowed in respect or fear. He had a thin baggy black shirt and skintight black leather pants that matched his silver collar and hand/knee chains. Fuma just stared at him hungrily.

"Go on he is yours" Somie gazed into Fuma's eyes pleased with his reaction.

Fuma moved quickly to the boy's side and held his shoulders down as the boy jumped in shock, but did not lift his head. "What is your name boy?" Fuma whispered in the raven-haired boys ear, He was so close he could feel the young boys breath on his cheek and could sense his evident fear.

"Damn you," The boy whispered back.

"Why you _little_-" Somie was cut off from her sentence.

Fuma raised his hand to her while keeping his eyes on the boys closed eyes. "Then boy I will just have to find out." Fuma smiled at him but the boy did not take notice. Fuma bent down and licked at the pale skin of the boy's throat.

The boy shuttered and tightened his eyes, and tried to lean away from Fuma but Fuma held his chains tight.

Somie smiled wickedly.

Fuma put his hands on the scared boys face, he took his fang and pierced it though the tender flesh of his neck, and drank deeply. His blood was sweet; Fuma hungered for it, the sweetest and most innocent he's had in centuries.

The boy grabbed a tight holed of Fuma's closest elbow, and whimpered.. "P-Plea-se N-o!" he choked out trying to swallow.

Fuma pulled himself from the boys tantalizing blood that was full of life. He licked the few drops of blood from his neck, and looked at the boy, he found what he wanted.

"_Kamui_, is it?" Fuma smiled as the boy was still shaking all over.

Kamui nodded slightly, and fell to his elbows.

Fuma stood up. "I have chosen."

"Yes, yes very well then, now let us all rest for the sun draws near." Somie stood up and wished Fuma a good night as well as his new pet, then took her leave.

One of the guards showed Fuma to his new room, which was bigger and more fitted for two people. The guard gave them a bow and closed the door.

* * *

_**Neko!**_

I leave it at a cliffhanger **R&R** if you want or think I should put up the next chapter!

For now I bid you adu…


End file.
